falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Söldner-Einsatzoutfit (Fallout 3)
|baseid = , (adventurer) , (charmer) , (cruiser) , (grunt) , (troublem.) (veteran) (wasteland legend) cut: (explorer's gear) (wastelander's gear) }} Das Söldner-Einsatzoutfit ist eine Rüstung in Fallout 3, coming in several variants with different appearances but identical stats. Each variant can be repaired using any of the other merc outfits, with one exception. Oddly enough, both living and dead mercenaries found around the game wear leather armor and not any variant of the merc outfits. In the Capital Wasteland these outfits are worn almost exclusively by the Slavers, in The Pitt they are worn by Wildmen, while in Point Lookout these are worn by smugglers. Varianten Söldner-Abenteurer-Outfit Merc adventurer outfits can be looted from several non-player characters such as Nathan and Billy Creel, both in Megaton, Dave in Republik Dave, Brock and Shrapnel, both in Rivet City, Bittercup in Big Town and Justin (Die Familie) in Metrostation Meresti, Moira also sells it in Megaton. It can also be found in some footlockers and storages. The appearance of the male variant is a large black vest with a red long sleeved undershirt and black trousers. The female variant is the same though it is short sleeved and exposes the midriff. Looking closely at the collar of the male variant, you can see three teeth on a string, being worn like a necklace. On the female variant, there is an 8-ball patch stitched on the left sleeve. It also has spurs on the boots. Söldner-Charmeur-Outfit A blue and gray outfit, the male version resembling a three piece suit, heavily stitched and reinforced as well as having a small metal cup on the groin area, and the female version a ripped and torn blue business suit with ripped black fishnet tights. Bannon sells one and they can also be found on Pronto, the owner of Lock and Load and Theo, the dead ammunition-carrying ranger in the Our Lady of Hope Hospital during the Reilly's Rangers quest. Nova and Trinnie wear it. They will also randomly spawn in lockers and footlockers. It is also worn by Nadine of Point Lookout. Söldner-Einsatzoutfit The merc cruiser outfit comprises a long leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt (male) or a white muscle shirt (female). The lower part of the armor consists of a pair of stitched and reinforced pants with chains around the ankles and a pair of army boots. The pants look like they may have been sewn together by different pieces of fabric. This outfit is worn by a number of non-player characters including Slavers, Megaton residents, Three Dog, Lucy West, Prime, Moriarty, and Wernher. they will also randomly spawn in lockers and footlockers. Söldner-Feldoutfit The outfit consists of a dirty white T-shirt (white tanktop for female) and brown cargo pants, tucked into shin-high army boots. It can be found on several non-player character's, including Sid and Argyle, and all Wasteland captives held by super mutants. They will also randomly spawn in lockers and footlockers. The female version also has a small splash of blood on the left thigh. While you can't repair other merc outfits with this one, merc grunt outfits can be used to repair police hats and naughty nightwear. Söldner-Unruhestifter-Outfit A bulky black and dark blue leather jacket tucked into black gloves with blue jeans and black knee-high boots. On the male version there are two bandoleers strapped diagonally around the torso. The female version does away with the belted ammunition and instead has several leather cartridge carrying belts around the waist. Can be found on many Slavers in Paradise Falls (namely Grouse) or in the Lincoln Memorial (Silas and many other Slavers) but it can be found on other people such as Evan King. They will also randomly spawn in lockers and footlockers. Söldner-Veteranenoutfit Very similar to the merc cruiser outfit, but in faded/blued black and a dust mask is worn around the neck. The male version adds thick mesh around the wrists and shoulders, three medals on the chest and a scarf and face mask. Merc veteran outfits can be found on many slavers and some non-player characters such as Goalie Ledoux. It is also the outfit worn by veteran mercenaries. Wasteland legend outfit The Wasteland legend outfit is identical to the merc veteran outfit. It will spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers or be sold by merchants. It can also be found on various enemies throughout the Capital Wasteland. Geschnittene Versionen These armors can be found in Fallout 3's game files but are not actually used anywhere in the game. They can only be obtained by using console commands. Explorer's gear Explorer's gear is identical in looks and stats with the merc troublemaker outfit except for being considerably lighter (weight of 3) and having 8 DR instead of 1. Wastelander's gear Wastelander's gear is also identical to the merc troublemaker outfit except for its weight. It's even lighter than the Explorer's gear at only 2 pounds. Bugs * Merc grunt outfits cannot be used to repair any other merc outfit types. As such, the Lone Wanderer can only repair a merc grunt outfit with a different kind of merc outfit. * There are two versions for each merc outfit variant present in Fallout 3, the "worn" one and the "boxed" one. "Boxed" versions (base ids cb606 to cb60b) are never worn by non-player character (Shrapnel being the exception) and can be found only in random loot containers (merchants included). No "boxed" merc outfit can be used to repair anything with, and that can be confusing since two versions of each outfit are identical otherwise ('boxed' merc veteran outfit being named Wasteland legend outfit is the only hint). en:Merc outfit (Fallout 3) ru:Одежда наёмника (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Rüstung und Kleidung